


The Softest Part Of Rock

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>即使最严肃紧张的故事也有温柔浪漫的一面，觉得他们会发生这样的事。</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Softest Part Of Rock

**Author's Note:**

> 即使最严肃紧张的故事也有温柔浪漫的一面，觉得他们会发生这样的事。

 

*** ***  
查尔斯是被一阵波动的思绪唤醒的，带着沉痛和绝望的情绪把他从睡梦中拉出，像是被寒冷的海水冲上石岸。成年后，他习惯为自己筑起精神壁垒，以防被他人的精神干扰，或者无由突然冲进谁的大脑深处，这样的经历仿佛将他带回儿时，对不知从何而来的情绪做出回应。他躺在床上，身体还在为刚才那段绝望的情绪颤抖，这个房子里的人都拥有痛苦的经历，他说不出这是谁的，但他希望无论是谁都不要再受到这样的困扰。  
安稳的睡眠是无法保证了。他穿上晨衣，看着灰蓝色的晨光从窗帘旁滑进来铺在深色地毯上。他很久没有见过这个时间的阳光了，或许他能为大家做顿早饭，煮煮咖啡，煎煎培根，让大家高兴起来，也让艾瑞克停止嘲笑他“连顿饭都做不好”。  
还没进厨房，他就闻到了奶油混合土豆的香味，香滑浓郁的味道填满他的鼻腔。转过弯，半开放的厨房里一个瘦高身影，系着深蓝色的围裙站在料理台前。  
“真意外。”艾瑞克从厨房里转回身，挑起眉毛对他打招呼，“原来你不是没办法早起。”  
“睡不着。想为大家做一顿爱心早餐，被你抢先了。”查尔斯紧了紧晨衣上的带子，坐在餐台前，拿过一旁的咖啡壶，“没有咖啡？”他朝艾瑞克的背影晃动咖啡壶，空壶上的金属变沉，拉着他的手回到桌面上。  
“我还没煮。这会儿太早了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克才转过身，他对着咖啡壶眨眼，蓝绿色的眼睛比平日更水润，声音带着清晨的重量，厚重的舒服。查尔斯可以就着这副嗓子再睡过去，假如他没有感受到艾瑞克散发出的低落和不适的话。  
“可你也醒了。”查尔斯用手梳平翘着的头发（刚刚发现，他努力让窘迫变得不太明显），看他的好友向锅里加入调料，让自己听起来很随意，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”艾瑞克说，继续用能力搅动着锅里的东西，“你可以再睡会。在训练时哈欠连天会很扫兴。”他情绪中低落的那部分变成一股股暗流，顽固地推开一切靠前的事物。  
“如果你怕的是这个，我保证那不会发生。即使我一半休息，一半清醒也可以应付接下来的训练，我的大脑即使在睡眠状态也能工作。”查尔斯绕过餐台，走到艾瑞克身边，停下来欣赏对方烹饪时的样子。这是艾瑞克唯一可以和“温柔”联系起来的时候，平常他不是太冷酷让大家无法靠近，就是太刻薄让每个人明知毫无胜算却仍想掐他胳膊、咬他脖子，至于他们一起下棋的时候……查尔斯习惯将那时的艾瑞克归类为“只属于自己的”，自私地不与其他情况集中讨论。很讽刺，他一直说自己是个慷慨的男人。  
“Good。如果你也能这样应付过肖就更好了。”他身旁的男人说，双手环胸瞥了身边好友一眼，谴责和不满在他周围游荡，像一堆石块打碎了查尔斯的想象。  
年轻的教授哦了一声，如梦初醒般眨眼皱眉，“我们会阻止肖的，没有人会受到伤害了，艾瑞克。你可以相信这点。”  
“恕我直言，这是我唯一怀疑的地方。”汤勺在锅里停下，敲击在锅边上发出清脆的击铁声，“我以为你只在夜晚才浮想联翩，不切实际。”  
“我也以为你到了白天就会拥抱希望。”查尔斯没办法管住自己，话仿佛早就盘旋在嘴边，只等着这个机会冲出口。  
艾瑞克盯着他，灰蓝色的眼睛在晨光下变浅，“希望是胆小鬼自制的拐杖，有没有它，我都会向前走。”  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，不想让对方看到他眼里咆哮的不满。他知道艾瑞克想说的是有没有你们，有没有你，我都会继续。杀了塞巴斯蒂安·肖。他走到一旁，拉开上方的储物柜，突兀地换了话题，“我记得咖啡豆是在……”他踮脚向柜子里张望，假装心里的不满已经消散。  
“没人会把咖啡豆放那么高。”艾瑞克指了指咖啡机旁的格子，对转换话题的适应力惊人，“瑞雯把它们放在那。”他不赞同地说。  
“找到了。”查尔斯把整袋咖啡豆拖出格子，开始操作咖啡机，厨房安静地只剩下汤汁翻滚和煮咖啡的声音。直到新鲜的咖啡滴满咖啡壶，生物学教授吸收到今日首批咖啡因，厨房的气氛才慢慢缓和下来。查尔斯端着马克杯回到艾瑞克身边，越过对方胳膊向锅里瞧，艾瑞克已经习惯他无视安全距离，任对方几乎贴在他身上也没有躲开。  
“闻起来不错，”查尔斯煞有介事地说，“和平时的味道不同，你放了神秘配料吗？让我尝尝。”他说着去握艾瑞克拿在手里的大汤勺。  
“还没好。”艾瑞克想躲开对方的手，但被查尔斯用力握住了，后者说：“你手真烫，我的朋友。”他说着又摸上对方的额头，“你整个人都烧起来了。”  
艾瑞克在查尔斯手下看着他，“我在发烧。”语气平淡地像在说今天天气还好。查尔斯靠地再近些，听出了对方说话底气不足，声音也微微发抖，过分水润的眼睛显出脆弱，这些细节像是一簇簇微电流，顺着他触摸艾瑞克的地方传回心脏，和头脑感知到的疼痛一起激发着保护欲，让他奇异地充满精力。  
“病人需要好好休息。”查尔斯轻声说，手从滚烫的额头滑向侧脸，无意识地为对方因为病痛而混沌的头脑带去镇定和安宁。艾瑞克因为放松垂下眼睑，过长的睫毛混淆着清淡的瞳色，但习惯让他很快恢复警惕，“我正在好好照顾自己。”  
他拒绝让查尔斯帮他烹饪，但太晚了。查尔斯已经把他挤向一旁，汤勺里的浓汤被甩到锅边，艾瑞克在他旁边抱肩皱眉，“你在多管闲事。”  
“你可以把那句话印在T恤上，顺便再写上‘艾瑞克，独行侠不需要朋友’”查尔斯试着搞懂这锅汤究竟进行到了哪一步，现在的颜色看起来和他平时喝的相差无几，但闻着还不太一样。或许里面要再放些调味？他们把该死的调味料放到哪里了？  
他发现艾瑞克靠在桌旁，欣赏他四处翻找的糗样。  
“别停，我现在感觉好多了。”他开始嘲笑他，查尔斯不想承认这种感觉很好。

 

*** ***  
艾瑞克从没想过让别人照顾自己。查尔斯的自告奋勇让他招架不住，他试着和对方分享他惯常的生病护理方式，查尔斯的反应让他加倍头痛。  
“艾瑞克，”查尔斯又开始舔嘴唇，他在焦虑和高兴的时候都这样做，磁控者盯着对方水润的双唇，看不出他想表达什么。  
“你不能把药直接溶在汤里，那不好。”看起来他是在焦虑。  
被命令坐在桌边不动的艾瑞克让煮好的汤锅飘到面前，给自己倒满一碗，“是你觉得不好，还是这件事本身不好。”  
查尔斯动动嘴却没说话，走过来要把飘在艾瑞克面前的汤锅拿走。锅在查尔斯手里晃了晃，又被艾瑞克控制住，继续飘在桌上不动。生物学教授严肃地喊艾瑞克的名字，后者被鼻塞和发热蛊惑地更加暴虐，一点都不想听好友的话。  
查尔斯松开了锅，双手叉腰在桌子对面徘徊，“你必须让我照顾你。”  
“有趣。”就好像不依靠别人，他就会死一样。艾瑞克用勺子舀起浓汤喝下，土豆和奶油的味道盖住了退烧药的苦涩。他的身体酸痛，感觉没有力气，就没费心看查尔斯在做什么，只专心地喝着汤，想着今天要完成哪些训练。他需要提高能力的精准度，比如从一整块铁板上剜出一个特定图案……  
他抬起头为自己盛第二碗汤，发现查尔斯严肃地盯着他，紧蹙的眉头让那双友好的眼睛变得严肃又危险。  
“你真的需要我吗，艾瑞克？”查尔斯问，声音低沉，表情严肃。  
艾瑞克感受到危机，但昏沉的大脑没办法总结出完美的答案，他选择最安全的方式回答，“当然。我们需要彼此，为了达尔文，为了阻止肖。”  
“除了这个。”查尔斯飞快地说，他伏在桌旁，凑近对方，“你需要我吗？”  
艾瑞克润湿干燥的嘴唇，对方严肃又迫切表情让他变得谨慎，就在他打算回答的时候。瑞雯尖细的声音从走廊传来。  
“Kinky！”她说，模仿艾瑞克当初的样子看着靠的过近的两人。磁控者没力气理会她，年轻的教授重新站好，看起来想把妹妹赶回房间。  
“这浓汤味道真怪，查尔斯你真的不要进厨房了。”瑞雯把勺中剩下的汤倒回碗里，把碗放进水池。  
艾瑞克盯着自己眼前，对查尔斯声音中的失望毫不意外，对方朝自己投来的眼神甚至有点受伤，仿佛在表达他有多渴望知道那个问题的答案。  
他当然需要查尔斯。在他们相遇之前，他不知道还有和他相同的人正遭遇不幸。曾经只属于他的仇恨已成为这里所有人的。他需要同胞的支持和帮助，但如果没有，他也会继续走下去。为了他的过去，也为了他和所有变种人的未来。  
走下去的前提是要在变形者的吵闹声中忍受逐渐严重的头痛，他又喝了一碗汤，强行忽略太阳穴难忍的刺痛感，同时觉得这个任务比潜入MI6拿机密资料还难。此时，查尔斯想要接住从平底锅里飞出的煎饼，瑞雯在一旁笑的前仰后合。  
“你可以喂饱我们的地板了，查尔斯。”她认命地从橱柜里拿出麦片，“至于我，还是自己来吧。”  
查尔斯在反驳的时候看了他一眼，男人因为被嘲笑脸上泛红，眼底的笑意在和他对视后变成担心。  
“你还好吗，艾瑞克？”他走过来，晨衣在之前的动作中微微散开，露出里面浅色的睡衣，“我想你应该休息下。”  
瑞雯朝这边看过来，“哦~他说你应该休息下。”  
艾瑞克假装看不见瑞雯揶揄的眼神，被忽略的女孩继续说：“他看起来没事，查尔斯。别像鸡妈妈一样到处散发母爱。”  
艾瑞克同意道：“他看上去像是母爱泛滥的人。”  
“艾瑞克，说真的。”查尔斯一反常态，没有对他的玩笑进行反驳，说上两句调情常用语。他看着艾瑞克，就好像他下一秒会昏倒躺在地板上。  
“去折磨厨房吧，我出去透透气。”他拍对方的肩膀，让语气尽可能的轻松，掩饰住不适和呕吐感。  
他离开厨房，听到瑞雯接过他的话继续讽刺查尔斯的厨艺，可惜后者没有说出有力的论点进行反驳，让整场对话变成妹妹对兄长糟糕生活技能的言语屠杀。如果艾瑞克没有生病的话，他会很乐意把瑞雯爆的每个料都记住，把它们当作日后聊天的谈资。

 

  
*** ***  
查尔斯再看到艾瑞克已将近正午，对方坐在炎热的仓库里和一整块铁板奋斗着。一向警惕的磁控者等到他走到身边才抬起头。  
“我做成的。”他向他展示那块光滑凭证的铁板，示意他这前身是一堆废弃机械零件。  
“这很棒，你的能力不受你愈发严重的病症困扰。”查尔斯说，把角落的矮凳踢到磁控者身旁坐稳，“我给你带了退烧药。”他从口袋里拿出黄色塑料药瓶，“我要看着你吃下去。”  
艾瑞克看装白色药片的黄瓶，又盯住查尔斯，他头脑中盘旋的阴云开始变浓，厚重地像暴风雨即将来临。年轻的教授拿着黄色塑料瓶，觉得自己仿佛举着引雷针，即将炸向他的雷电在艾瑞克眼底徘徊，他几乎能闻到雷暴前凝滞的空气和满溢的水汽。  
“你管得太宽了，泽维尔。”磁控者开始喊他姓名，不满和防备随着他的语气洒出来，如果查尔斯没有做过心理建设，他会觉得有点受伤——一直以来，他们都习惯彼此的完全不同，并愿意向对方妥协（哪怕是暂时的）或者友好地避开不谈。现在，艾瑞克站在自己的私生活边境线上，把他的善意视为侵略和征伐，严声厉色地仿佛昨夜亲吻查尔斯王棋的另有他人。  
“这只是普通的退烧药，艾瑞克。”查尔斯轻松地说，想让对方从过去的阴霾中走出来，“不会比我做的煎饼还可怕，”他拧开水瓶，将两样东西递到对方面前，“吃掉它，让我放心。”  
艾瑞克的目光在三者间飘荡，在乌云下聚集的轰隆声时轻时重。查尔斯保持递给他的动作，耐心地等待他坦白或者向他倾泻不满。终于——  
“我不想，它让我想到在试验台上的日子。药片还有点滴。”随着这句话，乌云和雷暴渐渐散去，干脆又痛快。看艾瑞克消散怒气是种享受，查尔斯努力让自己不要太陶醉，让对方困惑并不利于他们的交流。  
闷热的仓库让他们汗流浃背，磁控者额前的汗珠聚集在一起顺着发际线滑至下颚，和脸侧的汗珠汇合流向脖颈，他整个人泛着水光，让他变得比看起来年轻和脆弱。他露出“看啊我也会犯傻”的表情，拿过查尔斯手里的药瓶，想要吞下白色的药片。  
查尔斯又拦住了他，他手上的汗蹭在对方的胳膊上，滚烫黏腻。  
“有时我真不知道你在想什么，查尔斯。”艾瑞克嘶声说，看着朝他倾身的查尔斯，不打算也不想退让。  
查尔斯向前蹭过去，声音轻又烫，“相信我，我也一样。”他含住磁控者的手指，让药片黏在舌尖。  
艾瑞克的眼神变得阴暗又疯狂，查尔斯拢住他的后颈，在对方来不及说话前含住他的唇。  
无数个白天黑夜，并肩训练和棋盘烈酒足以让他们放下心防，交换友好的拍肩或亲密的拥抱，吸引是毋庸置疑的，爱慕是相互的，伪装是默许的，就像矛盾是不可调和的，未来是无法预知的。  
他们的初吻带着止痛药的味道，苦涩至极。查尔斯忘记了凳子，跪在艾瑞克面前把对方紧紧拉向自己。艾瑞克追逐着苦涩的味道，在他的舌头上滑动勾弄，白色的药在逐渐升温的亲吻中融化，苦涩混合着奇怪的味道渐渐变成清甜，高温下干燥的唇瓣被润湿又变得太湿。当他们喘息着分开时，汗水和唾液濡湿了唇边和下巴。查尔斯边喘边笑，伸手在对方的唇边擦拭，满足地像实现了新年愿望。  
艾瑞克握住他的手，惊讶和不确定沿着他的触碰涌向他，查尔斯仰头紧盯着对方的眼睛，等待他说些什么。那双蓝绿色的眼睛先是半阖着，瞳色在闷热的空气下变得氤氲透明，随后他睁开眼望向查尔斯，薄唇勾出弧线，“如果你一开始就是打算这样‘照顾’我的……”  
他还没说完，查尔斯就已经大笑了起来。  
他们又重新黏在一起，凳子朝后刮蹭让两人在地面上抱成一团。如果汉克没有来喊他帮忙的话，查尔斯真想和他再分享些亲吻之外的活动。

 

*** ***  
从查尔斯被汉克叫走之后他们就没见面，艾瑞克熬过一整天，在晚饭（查尔斯和汉克依旧缺席）后回到房间，疲惫至极。他推开房门，上下打量床上的人，没有说话。  
查尔斯侧躺在他的被单下面，上身赤裸，看向他的样子期待又得意。  
艾瑞克严厉地说：“这不好玩，瑞雯。穿好衣服回你的房间去。”  
查尔斯一副被冒犯地样子，“瑞雯？”  
“这种对话你还要再来几次？”艾瑞克挑眉。  
“我很抱歉，但是瑞雯她经常会这样出现在你房间里？”床上的人震惊地问，他坐起来，用被单盖住隐私。艾瑞克开始意识到事情不太对，不知真假的查尔斯开始嘟囔“这太蠢了。疯了。天啊！”之类的，一边从一旁抓过自己的衣服。  
艾瑞克慌张地问：“你不是瑞雯？”  
“上帝啊！”真假不明的查尔斯大喊，将衬衫裹在身上。  
现在轮到艾瑞克出糗了。他惊慌地紧紧关上门，连连道歉，“我不知道，我以为你还在实验室……操，这不是你以为的那样。”  
“我什么都没以为过。”查尔斯一边给自己遮羞一边大声说，“我应该想到的，我应该知道的——”他突然停下来，从凌乱的衣服堆里瞪着艾瑞克，脸还因为窘迫泛红，“可你今天上午并没有拒绝我。”  
艾瑞克慌张地看着他，只能用“嗯哼”来肯定他。  
对方的窘迫慢慢变成愤怒，“你打算玩弄我妹妹的感情吗！”  
“别发疯了。是你妹妹在不停用你来激怒我！”艾瑞克嘶声说。  
“你到底想说什么——”  
房门突然被敲响，门外传来查尔斯的声音，“你睡了吗，我的朋友？”  
门里真正的查尔斯抱着他的外裤愣在原地。  
艾瑞克痛快地把门打开了。  
查尔斯用行动证明了，和穿着睡袍袒露胸膛的自己对望是一个非常尴尬羞耻以及愤怒的事情。  
“瑞雯·泽维尔！你在做什么！”这件事能把一个养尊处优的人刺激得身手灵活，完成常人无法完成的事情，比如说从床上混乱的布料里挣脱，利落地蹦到地面。  
门外查尔斯逃跑的姿势和瑞雯一模一样，他一边跑回楼上一边变出红色短发，“我什么都没看见！我没看见！”瑞雯的声音回荡在城堡里，一圈又一圈。  
艾瑞克关上门，想把不知为何飞到他脚边的长裤递给对方，“你没穿……”  
查尔斯低头看了眼自己，又飞快地坐回被单里。  
艾瑞克拿着长裤站在原地，觉得既累又精神，这种感觉在他来到城堡后经常出现，但今夜真是……格外刺激。  
年轻的教授率先打破尴尬的沉默，“我本以为你会对我更热情点儿。”他说完懊恼地看着对方，露出可怜的表情。这奇怪地让那份尴尬消融，他们先是无奈地微笑，摇晃着头，然后查尔斯耸肩膀，艾瑞克挥了挥手里对方的长裤，无奈就变成了逗趣，微笑渐渐升级，最后两个人的大笑声交织在一起。  
艾瑞克坐在他身边，把他的长裤放在一旁，“你什么时候……”  
“你们还在吃晚饭的时候，”查尔斯的肩膀隔着他的高领衫传来热度，“我本打算在你的床上先来一发的。”  
艾瑞克挑眉，一副要对此说点什么的样子。查尔斯把脸埋在双手里，发出羞恼的呻吟声，他把手放下，“然后我想我应该等等你。和你一起吃烛光晚餐，分享小秘密，做爱，或者直接做爱。”  
艾瑞克哭笑不得，他似乎被对方的羞恼感染了，“我得说，托某人的福，我对你的裸体并不陌生。”  
“胡说，她怎么可能知道我哪里究竟长什么样。”查尔斯下意识地反驳。  
“……也对。”  
话题走向越来越奇怪了。  
又是沉默。艾瑞克咬住内颊，努力平复心底涌动的情绪。然后，他抬手控制灯光开关滑向另一侧。  
黑暗中发出衣物摩擦的声音，两个人都喘息着，直到查尔斯率先摸到床头打开了台灯。  
从灯罩里散发出的暗黄灯光洒在艾瑞克赤裸的上身，像蜜或者更温暖的东西。  
查尔斯在他从床上爬过来时和他热吻，用力地拽下他的内裤。

 

*** ***  
“就像我一开始说的，回到床上休息。”查尔斯和他蜷在被单下，手放在他的前额测试温度，毫不介意自己凌乱的发型，得意的表情像是成功统治了全世界。  
“如果你把这种行为叫做休息的话。”艾瑞克翻身趴在床上，腹部黏腻的液体随着他的动作蹭在棉质床单上。查尔斯撑着头，用手在他背上划动，他闭眼想要猜出对方写了些什么，可却猜不出。他晃肩，想把恼人的手赶走，却换来对方更过分的抚弄。  
“查尔斯。”艾瑞克警告那只不断下滑的手，“你知道人的身体里有多少金属成分么？”  
他身侧的人惊喜地问：“你能控制它们？”  
“当然不能。让你的血液流回大脑怎么样？”  
被嘲讽的人毫不在意，反而朝他的后背凑的更近。查尔斯压住他半个臂膀，在他耳边吹气，“我赌你从来没试过。万一你可以呢，艾瑞克？”  
这吸引了他的注意，他侧过头，这让两人的距离变得不可思议的近，“我确实没试过，它们也没什么用。”  
“如果你能控制一个人的身体，那干吗还要举潜水艇呢？”查尔斯说，声音低沉柔和。艾瑞克离他太近，看不清他的表情，就向后撤去，“我愤怒时只想寻找尖锐或者巨大的金属。”  
“而我们已经讨论过愤怒并不是控制金属的唯一办法。”查尔斯邀功般开口，蓝眼睛在逆光下变成深色。他能感受到心电感应者在他情感边缘释放的信号，柔软轻飘，带着躁动和麝香的味道。  
艾瑞克眨眼，让自己沉浸在对方给予的心灵按摩中，他的朋友总能为他开辟出新天地。每当他想“这将会很难缠，但我一定能摆平”时，查尔斯就会在他身边说“相信我，一切都会变得更容易”，他不允许自己相信对方天真的话，但有时事实证明了一些事。  
艾瑞克吞咽一次，想把喉间哽住的结吞下，对方抚摸他的肩膀，侧头喊他的名字，平静地好像他们会一直这样下去。他终于忍不住了，说：“我真不知道没有你怎么办。”  
话一出口他就后悔了，查尔斯不一样的眼神让他感到棘手。他接着说“作为病号，我可洗不了床单。”，然后做蹩脚的鬼脸，想把查尔斯感动的表情打跑。对方似乎买了他的账，只是呵呵笑着吻他耳后，忽略了他的话。  
“你知道吗，亲爱的——哦我可以这样叫你吗？”他有点慌张地问，又立刻回答了自己，“去他的我一定要这样叫你。我最亲爱的朋友，让我来帮你把该死的烧退下去吧。”他用力咬他的耳朵，在他能挣扎前从床上跳起来，赤裸着从床上跳下，拿起酒柜上的威士忌。  
“我知道一种非常古老的降温方法。”查尔斯的声音不能再邪恶了，他可能和撒旦学过怎样说话。  
“去你的（Screw you）。”艾瑞克翻过身，看着查尔斯用嘴咬掉瓶塞把它吐在床边地毯上。  
“哦是的，操你（SCREW YOU）。”查尔斯说着，倾斜酒瓶将蜂蜜色的酒液洒在他胸膛上。  
冰凉的触感带来香醇的酒香味，艾瑞克闭上眼，感受查尔斯将酒洒向他全身。酒精滑过方才吸裹出的印记，带来轻微刺痛，查尔斯的舌头追着流动的威士忌，从胸膛滑向腹部。  
“它们从没这么好喝过。”查尔斯在他腿间抬头，陶醉又得意。  
“有种东西比威士忌还要美味。”艾瑞克刺激他，朝对方挺胯又被人按住。  
“现在首要任务是帮你降温，艾瑞克。别的都打动不了我。”年轻教授这样说着，手却从磁控者腰间挪向臀部。  
酒瓶被扔在地上，整个卧室溢满威士忌的香味，酒精让他们晕乎乎地，只能胡乱抚摸着，紧贴着对方磨蹭。艾瑞克不满意地想要交换位置，查尔斯在挣扎中把他的腿抬到了肩膀上。  
插入的过程漫长又磨人，等到两个人终于完整地契合，他们已经喘得很厉害了。  
“拜托，不要夹我。”查尔斯低着头，“你这样我根本……”  
艾瑞克看向他腿间的人，“我已经很努力了。”  
“看起来并没有。”查尔斯努力动了一下，又被对方紧紧夹住。他动情地低吟，“你再这样，我会变成最大的笑话了，艾瑞克。”  
“放我下来，我需要适应。”躺着的人动了动膝盖，要求换个姿势。  
查尔斯不情不愿地躺平，“我不喜欢这个姿势。”  
“我喜欢。”艾瑞克跨坐在他身上，一寸寸吞下对方，他轻笑着感叹：“这屋里不止你一个控制狂。”  
查尔斯想要说什么，但被整根没入的快感让他张大嘴发不出声。  
“这样好多了吗？”艾瑞克深呼吸，努力放松身体缓慢摇动，他忍不住把手指伸进查尔斯张开的嘴里。  
“还能尝到威士忌的味道。”艾瑞克吮过自己另一只手，满意地评价。他身下的人用力吮住他的手指，深色的眼睛透出疯狂。下一秒，他抓住艾瑞克的胯部坐了起来。  
放在嘴里的手不知何时拿了出来，或者在一次次的顶弄中滑了出来。肉体的撞击声变快又变得更快，两个人摇晃着想要将节奏推向残忍的边缘，把双人床蹂躏出破碎的吱嘎声。现在谁也没心情说调情的话，他们紧紧黏在一起，喘息着，低吟着。酒精和汗液混合成两人胸膛间的润滑剂，到处都湿淋淋地。  
现在看上去，他们两个身上的潮红像是经历苦难的动物。高潮时艾瑞克发出尖锐的呻吟，查尔斯紧紧靠在艾瑞克脖颈处，气喘地像是濒死之人。  
他把艾瑞克拉低，用力亲吻他的耳廓，让后者觉得一切都不真实。就在一天之前，他们之间还只是不可言说的某种情愫，而今天夜里他们拥有了彼此。  
“你是我见过最美妙的人。”查尔斯在他耳边嘟囔，懒洋洋地带着睡意。  
“你也是。”艾瑞克听见自己说，然后从查尔斯身上下来，用被单擦掉彼此身上的污渍。  
查尔斯拉着他躺好，在他耳边继续嘟囔“你让我着迷”之类的话，说的他耳根发痒，只能用吻把人堵回去。查尔斯像酒鬼一样发笑，说不能再来了，接着抓住艾瑞克的手睡着了。  
后半夜，艾瑞克在睡梦中想把箍住手掌的东西甩开，结果却被更紧的握住。他醒了过来，发现睡着的查尔斯把他的手握在怀里，很珍惜地抱住。  
磁控者醒着看了他好久，方又睡去。

 

*** ***  
查尔斯发现自己在无比痛苦的时间醒来，怀里空荡荡的，好像之前他抱着什么东西。作为补偿，他把身上的被单搂在怀里，想要告别清晨惨淡的日光重新入睡。被单上精液的味道吸引了他的注意，他的部分大脑开始运转，终于发现这并不是他的床，浴室里的水声也不是他弄出来的。  
“艾瑞克？”他披着床单走向浴室，被锁着的门挡在外面。“放我进去。”他靠在门上困倦的说，觉得里面持续的水声是催眠利器。  
门锁咔哒一声，打开的门让披着床单的人措手不及。  
“醒的真早。”花洒下的人评价道。  
“托你的福。”查尔斯闭着眼把床单扔掉走向艾瑞克，不太情愿地和他的朋友一起接受淋浴的滋润。  
“你贴的太近了。”艾瑞克拿着浴液瓶，想要把贴在身上的人推远。  
“帮我也来点儿，谢谢。”闭着眼睛的教授要求道，还因为起早感到委屈。他等了好一会儿也没等到滑腻的泡沫和对方的手，就在他要询问时，唇上传来柔软的触感，艾瑞克的呼吸喷在他的脸上，带来世上最神奇的触感。  
“该醒过来了，查尔斯。”他的声音因为清晨和低烧沙哑又柔软，像是最柔软的细沙，缠绵在他耳侧。  
“永远都不想醒来。”他回答，又循着对方的呼吸吻了过去。  
他们纠缠了很久，用了不必要的时间清洗对方的身体，浪费了太多的热水。等到他们走去餐厅时，那里已经围了一小群人了。  
“看。”瑞雯抱着咖啡杯理直气壮，和昨晚落荒而逃的窘态截然相反，大概有汉克、艾利克斯等人陪伴给她壮了胆子。  
“看吧。”查尔斯无所谓地说，坐在他们身边给自己和艾瑞克倒满咖啡。  
“今天上午有体能训练，所有人都要参加。”艾瑞克端着咖啡走向流理台，用能力打开灶台，放上平底锅。  
西恩立刻说：“我要吃炒蛋和煎培根，双份。”   
“就算吃三人份，你也依旧做不完俯卧撑。”艾瑞克把鸡蛋打进碗里，照例开始折磨他的学生们。  
查尔斯躲在咖啡杯后憋笑，努力让自己也摆出一副可怜相，只可惜昨天和这个清晨实在太美好，他即使不需要咖啡因也能心情愉悦。  
瑞雯朝他翻白眼，在脑海里说“收敛点吧，小爱情鸟！”  
查尔斯对她露出得意的笑，给自己又换回一个白眼。他只好看向其他人，发现餐桌边所有人脑海里都是“我的天他们还能再明显点吗”。  
如果这种惊人的默契放在策略讨论上会多让人欣慰呀。  
年轻的教授叹气，端着咖啡杯也去了流理台。在他身后，所有人都凑在一起，小声讨论着什么。  
艾瑞克没回头，朝他伸手，命令道：“黑胡椒。”  
而这一次，他可是知道调味料被藏在哪了。

 

 

\--FIN--

 


End file.
